Peace in Planeptune
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: After Neptune goes out and buys a plant and a cat, things change around the Basilicom...
1. Chapter 1

Peace in Planeptune

* * *

Neptune walked into the gardens of one off Planeptune's garden centres and smiled to herself.

"It's nice in here" She whispered as the soft grass smell reached into her nose and brought about joy to her senses.

It was nice. She was taking the day off work (Again), much to Historie's dismay (Again) with Nepgear being left to handle some of the paperwork (All of it...Again, again).

Neptune walked past a plant and stopped, walking back she noticed it had a small note on it: _Please help the endangered Violet-Plant from dying out completely. - Planeptune Nature Society._

Neptune tapped a finger to her lip, she had never really looked after anything before...Well, besides the planet (in terms of SAVING it) and Nepgear...She shuddered as she remembered the countless 'Accidents' they had been through together. She smirked as she thought of ways she could tease her younger sister when she got home.

She picked up the plant. "Hey little guy. You're comin' home with me"

There was a soft meow next to her and she looked - A white cat with purple stripes down one side had her heart almost melt. "Ahh...You got a place to go to?"

The cat shook its head as though saying it understood her.

Neptune smiled. "I don't think Histy would mind...I know Gear wouldn't. You can't go out all the time though. You gonne be okay with that little guy?"

The cat meowed again.

Neptune then KNEW her heart had melted. "Awwww, come on then. Let's get you all sorted and back to the Basilicom. I'll give you the name... Nemow!"

The cat, now named Nemow, meowed happily at its new name and owner as both Neptune, the plant and Nemow headed for the checkout place...

* * *

Nepgear sighed as she massaged her temples. "So. Much. PAPERWORK!"

Histoire tried to smile but failed. "I'm sorry Nepgear, its just Neptune's been so-"

"Anyone call me!?"

Histoire and Nepgear looked at each other with looks of shock and raced to the front lounge where Neptune was holding onto the plant that she had bought.

"Neptune! This is gonna be a long lecture! You're going to-"

"Omfph! Nepgear, take the plant could you?"

Nepgear took the plant from Neptune and nodded. "Sure thing Neptune!"

Histoire looked between them. "I'll give you BOTH lectures at this ra-"

Histoire was again prevented from finishing her sentence when a meow had her look down and she saw...A cat. Dressed in Neptune's own colours...As in, the cat had fabric clothes on...The cat must have been, to coin the Human phrase, 'As snug as a bug in a rug'.

Nepgear put the plant down in the kitchen with water and walked back out to the noise...Her heart melted as she saw the cat fussing around Neptune's legs. "D'Awww!" She cooed. "That cat is so ADORABLE!"

Neptune smiled. "I hoped you'd like him...Now...We need places for food, waste and general cat play things. Can't have him get bored, now can we, Nemow?"

Nemow nodded. "Nmeow!"

Historie floated to the floor as the cat came over, the cat being almost the entire size of Historie (Maybe bigger) and it gave her a big lick on the nose/face...'Causing Histoire to stutter but become relaxed in moments.

"See Histy? He's now a part of the Nep-Family!"

Nepgear smiled at her sister (more like beaming). "Onee-chan!" She went to hug her sister when Neptune stopped her. "Sis?"

"Hey, let's let Nemow in on this, come here everyone!"

And with that, they all hugged...Historie being the small being she was...Suddenly felt small.

Very small.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Jerzu (My wonderful/amazing/etc editor :D) for all her hard work with me being my Beta and helping me when I didn't know certain aspects of the relationships between Neptune and Nepgear, etc.

Onward to chapter!

* * *

The following morning Nepgear was struggling to breathe.

Now, it wasn't the normal type of breathing that she was struggling with...It might have something to do with the fact that Nemow was sitting on her face...Which was comfortable, like having a pillow on your face, a warm one, but it was still impossible to breathe!

Nepgear finally reached around the cat and pulled the cat free - Waking the cat up and making it move over to snuggle up with Histoire...Who didn't even flinch. Even she was asleep. The almighty tome...

Asleep.

Nepgear giggled to herself softly as she took a picture with her N-Gear without the flash on. She then looked around for her sister, but when she couldn't find her she got up to go look for her.

 **[Kitchen]**

Neptune was found fussing over what looked like a pudding mountain as Nepgear walked in. "Ah..."

Neptune turned and saw Nepgear looking at her as she held a tray in her hand. "Ah..."

"This isn't what it looks like Junior!"

Nepgear giggled. "Is that for Nemow?"

Neptune facefalted. "How did you-"

Nepgear shook her head with a smile on her face. "You can't feed cats pudding...You'll hurt his stomach. Has he had his shots?"

Neptune nodded. "As far as I know" Neptune went back to focusing on another meal for the cat. "Got anything planned?"

Nepgear thought about this for a few minutes. "Not as far as I know...Why?" She tilted her head at Neptune who smiled at her.

"Want to help the cat out by buying some toys for him?"

Nepgear furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you JUST got paid?" She sighed. "Let me guess..."

"Yep! I'm stone broke!"

Nepgear growled. "Typical Onee-chan..."

"Hey! I AM a protagonist!"

Nepgear giggled. "Not THE protagonist then?"

Neptune felt her breath stop but carried on breathing after a few seconds. Having been caught off guard by Nepgear's remark. "Of...Of course! I never..."

"Mewo!"

Neptune and Nepgear froze on the spot before turning and taking a look at the floor where the new cat now was. Nemow fussed around Nepgear's legs first and then went over to Neptune...Probably because she had the cats food in a bowl in her hands.

"Ummm...Onee-chan?"

Neptune nodded. "Yeah?"

Nepgear fidgeted for a few minutes. "If I said I was...Interested in someone...What would you say?"

Neptune sat the bowl down for the cat. "Hmm...That depends." She said casually. Not giving it much thought.

Nepgear lowered her head, a light blush apearing on her face. "Well...I'm...I'm almost...I suppose you could say I'm in love with this person..."

"Sooo~, its a crush?"

Nepgear nodded her head. "Y-yeah..."

"Who is it~?" Neptune now had a sly smile on her face.

Nepgear didn't answer and when she didn't - Neptune got curious and walked over, getting close (as close as she could) and placed her hands on Nepgear's head, making her younger sister look at her. "You listen to me Nepgear, I don't really mind if you like someone. That's your choice. I can't be the one to tell you who to be with. Besides~ have you looked at me and Noire? She won't admit it, but she's totally got the hots for me! I doubt Histy would mind that much. So? Who is it?" Neptune asked excitedly. A teasing smirk apearing on her face.

"W-well, i-its..." Nepgear was stammering. Not only was it difficult to tell her. But her sister was pressuring her by nuzzling their cheeks together!

"I-i-its..."  
"Did you hold hands~? Did you go on a date? Did you kiss yet~?" Neptune said teasingly.

"G-goodness Neptune!"

Histoire yawned as she floated in at the moment. "Morning Nepgear, Neptune...Hmm?...Why is your face so red Nepgear? Did you catch a cold?"

"Hey hey! Histy! Check this out! Nep Jr~ likes someone!"

"Neptune!" Negear cried in dismay.

"Oh. If its just that then its no problem." Histoire said.

"Huh?" The Nep sisters said.

"I've known about that for a while now. Did you forget that I record what goes on?"

"W-what?!" Nepgear exclaimed. Steam could be seen rising from her head.

"Whoa! Would you look at that! Those times that you spent together have already been marked in Histy's book!"

"But I didn't even get to tell you who I like!" Nepgear said.

"Don't worry about it Nep Jr.! We gotta have a little suspence in this story! " Neptune said. "The Author will let the readers know in the next chapter!"

"Till the next- Wait a neppin minute Histy!"

"Yes, what is it Neptune?"

"Does this mean you know about the time I stole Noire's pudding?!"

"Yes, I do. And if you don't want me to tell her, you better do some work."

"Whaaaaat?!"

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By Archaeologist of Humanity and edited by the awesome Jerzu. Thank you Jerzu! ;3

* * *

Nemow was bored.

Not that he wasn't happy, being in a family comprising of Neptune, Nepgear and Histoire, but... The cat was bored. It was especially easy to get bored when your a cat. It was laying down after eating a particularly large portion of food that evening and was about to fall asleep...When-

"Nemow?"

Nemow's ears perked up as it looked in the direction of the owners voice that spoke its name - It was a girl wearing a green leafy bow in her brown hair... Hmmm... The bow...

"You got a cat...Awww! So cute!"

Nemow looked to his left and saw a girl with peach colored hair kneel down and offer to stroke him, which he gladly accepted. Hey, in this line of life, you had to be grateful for whatever (and whoever) you came across! And it was nice...This kind of petting was nice...So warm...

"Compa...Could you please focus here? I'm trying to understand why Nep of all people was interested in buying a cat and a plant..." The brown haired girl sighed at her peach haired friend.

"Maybe she just wants something to focus on? She has been under stress lately Iffy. You know that by now right?"

"Pfffft. Nep? Stressed? Really?" The girl known as IF shook her head. "I think she could just be trying to hide something...or, I dunno. She could just be trying to find an excuse to stay away from work."

"Calm down Iffy. I'm sure Nep-Nep wouldn't want you to be thinking about her in that suspicious attitude."

"Really Compa? Who's side are you on? Meh...Whatever. I don't wanna think about it." IF took out one of her many phones out of their phone holister and sat down on a sofa...Wrong move.

Nemow jumped onto the side of the sofa and purred, when IF paid the cat no attention, Nemow pounce at IF's head, aiming for the green bow...Causing a reaction from IF.

"Iyah!" IF exclaimed putting down her phone and reaching up for the cat. "Get off of me! I never did anything to you!"

When the cat started to purr, IF felt a blush try to betray her. Nemow felt like a soft cusion resting on top of her head.

A vibrating one at that.

Compa smiled from her position nearby. "Awwww, That's so cute!"

Click.

IF froze and looked in the direction of the clicking sound, only to find Nepgear with her N-Gear pointed at her. "Gear...? Why did-"

"Because you look like you belong with the cat on your head!" Nepgear clarifyed for the confused IF. Actually, was it just her, or was Nepgear glowing? And what's with the sparkly effects!?

Compa tilted her head to the left in amusement while IF now KNEW there was a blush on her face.

"I have to agree with Ge-Ge on this one Iffy. You two look so cute together!"

IF sunk into the cusions while Nemow played with the green bow in her hair.

This...

Was going to take some time getting used to...

* * *

Histoire had gone shopping.

Now, ordinarily it would be easy to go shopping - She'd go to the shopping centre, find the immediate needs for Neptune, Nepgear and possibly herself (!) and order it for delivery...But because of the mountain of food Neptune...*ahem* Nepgear had made for the cat and everyone else, they were really low on food supplies.

Histoire sighed. "More like nothing left..." She said to herself.

Histoire looked up at the food store to find it was going to close in around 40 minutes, leaving not much time for the tome to find what she needed and order for some kind of delivery...She might end up needing to calculate the quickest way to get the things she needed and organize the delivery process...This...

Was not going to be easy.

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
